


Seeing Double

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Izuku has skills, Izuku is a clone, Izuku isn't a Midoriya, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Not Beta Read, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST TWO RIDDICK MOVIES, Strong Midoriya Izuku, but he has abilities, we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: He'd been searching for him for two years...and he'll be damned if he's left behind.With the most unusual familiar by his side, how will he show the world of quirks his power?And how do two convicts tie in to all of this?





	1. Fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah fam im nuts
> 
> and also this one will probably only get one or two chapters every so often so yeah
> 
> Sorry about the jumpiness of this first chapter.

Silvery, metallic-looking, eyes met a matching set from the creature before him. It looked curious, before its scales returned to a calm, ashen, grey color from bright red, slowly. The man scratched the creature’s chin and pat its side, making it fully calm. The alarm sounded and it had to leave again. The bald man turned and answered the unspoken question.  
“It’s an animal thing.” After the feline dented the bars, he pointed a shaking finger out to the middle area.  
“There’s someone there that can do the same…” The bald man walked over to the area, finding someone up against the wall. He didn’t have full view of them, but they looked dead. Before he could think of any kind of prayer for his soul, since they seemed so young, a hand rose and stroked something across their stomach. Getting a better look, he found a hellhound laying, full body, across their lap. Their hand came up, scratching behind its ear, making a deep and bassy purr rumble through the very ground. They pat its side and pointed towards the area it came in at, to which it huffed and laid its head back down. That didn’t go over well with the person. Bringing up their hand, they flicked it in the snout pad, making it bristle up and growl, scales turning red again. When it snapped it’s jaw, the person bore their own teeth, hard wrinkles forming on their face, as something flashed from their, open, welding goggles. That made the feline back away a little, as they sat up, grabbing it by the back of the neck. Even though it was covered in scales, their hand held onto its scruff and its expression turned into that of a scolded kitten. The person pointed again, but with a more ordering gesture. He let go and it got off them, but, before it left, he gave it another scratch right by the ‘8’ tag on its ear, letting it know they weren’t mad at it. When it was gone, the man walked closer, finding that they were a boy and he looked no older than thirteen.

The boy stood, showing that he was pale with a very light tan. His head was nearly bald with only a bare fuzz of green over his scalp, as he flicked the lenses down over his goggles. They looked like the steampunk kind, but with lenses that flipped up or down when he wanted them. He was wearing a grey tank with brown straps over his chest and shoulders in an X shape. His pants were full length, slightly baggy, and leather, as they tucked into a pair of titanium soled and toed boots. He turned his head, which showed off the freckles that dusted his face.  
“Ah...So, I finally found The Master Copy…”  
“The hell are you doing here, Kid? You look thirteen at the most.” A twitch of a smirk lifted the side of his lips.  
“Nine...and the same as you. Just passing through.” His voice was a little deep, as he continued.  
“I’ve been looking for you for two years, Riddick.”  
“You’re so-”  
“Young? Yeah. I know. Call me Izuku.” They shared a nod of respect, before Riddick went to confront Kyra.

When Riddick explained what the Necros did to the control room and they locked Toombs up in the cage next to the two hellhounds, Izuku smirked a little and unlocked one of the cages, two over from the man.  
“Come on.” ‘8’ stepped out of the cage and brushed her head under the boy’s hand, making Riddick let out a sarcastically joking huff.  
“A boy and his hellhound…” Getting his joke, Izuku smirked and tied a cloth around 8’s eyes.  
“To keep you from going blind, until we can rectify that with some better eyewear.” The feline was calm, as he did so.  
“I can name you, when we get out of this hellhole.” He scratched her neck and pat her head, as he kept his hand, and thus his scent, in front of her face for her to follow.

As he followed the others into the shadow of the mountain, he stopped and did what Riddick told them not to do. He waited for them. In this time, he nodded to the hellhound next to him.  
“I’ll call you Tsuyoi...strong. Tough. Mighty.” The newly named Tsuyoi gave a sound of acknowledgement and approval at the name, making the boy nod. He saw Riddick let out a wave of energy, knocking out the men there to kill him, the sun’s heat storm catching the corner of his eye. When he got down there, he saw someone starting to drag the man inside a sheltered cave. He approached and slung the other arm over his shoulder, helping take him inside. The other gave him a look and he only met it with a stoney face, making the other turn back without a word and continue to drag the bald man inside. It wasn’t long before Riddick woke again, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. He noted that the Purifier was in front of him, removing the adornments that were on his fingers, as he talked to him about how he was supposed to send a message to not go after the Necros that took Kyra. Riddick noticed Izuku sat on the ground near the entrance, Tsuyoi next to him.  
“I told you to run.”  
“And I didn’t listen. Being stubborn is in my very DNA...Your DNA.”  
“What?” Both he and the Purifier looked at him.  
“As I said. You’re the master copy and I’m the product.” When Richard looked to be realizing the implications, Izuku rose a hand.  
“No. I’m not a bastard child of yours. Calm down.”  
“Then what are you?” Izuku flipped down the darkened lenses on his goggles, letting him see silver eyes without a pupil.  
“Me? I’m you.”  
“What?” Izuku groaned a little.  
“For being a genius, you’re fucking dense. I’m a clone of you.”  
“But you’re-”  
“Young? Yeah. I was created nine years ago. In a fucking test tube. There were things that went wrong. I got green hair and freckles and I had to start out from being a baby, instead of being full grown, like how they wanted. They wanted a mindless machine to use against you, but I’m organic and I have my own thoughts...my own wants and needs...my own dreams. Your memories from my creation and before are stored in my mind...and it scared me. When I was younger, I thought I was crazy, but then the woman I thought was my biological mother found out what they were going to use me for and told me who I was...or...who I came from.”  
“Where were you created?”  
“Earth. Much has changed since the Furyans departed. As of the time I left, there had been a 75 year new era, where humans developed mutations in their genetic codes. This provided them with access to powers, they call quirks, but...with power comes greed. Villains run rampant and heroes had to rise up to take care of the threat. People with villainous quirks or none at all are looked down upon and are spat upon by some. It was one reason I left. Even though he could never best me, there was a boy who hated my very existence just because I had no true quirk...which I now know is because I’m not human. I’m an alpha male Furyan. I am you.”

Riddick rubbed his face and could hear the Purifier come closer to him, making him lash out and catch him by the right shoulder. The bleach blonde moved the collar and flap of his leather uniform, showing the glowing handprint on his chest. The taller looked down to his own, before hearing Izuku stand.  
“I see Shirah, finally, gave you yours.” He looked over, watching the greenette move the brown straps from his chest. A pulsating and shimmering handprint was imprinted directly on his sternum.  
“Got mine two years ago. Don’t worry about passing out. That happens the first few times.”  
“First few?”  
“Yes...after time you can learn to control it.” That had his attention.  
“Control?” Izuku held his hand up, lines of blue crawling up the back of his hand, looking like fire from the hottest of stars. It coated his hand, seeming like his fingers were set aflame.  
“Control.”  
“What do you use it for?”  
“Light. Power. And this.” He pulled a compact bow off his back and angled it to the side. When he pulled the string back taut, a blue, almost flaming, arrow manifested between the string and the riser. He turned and shot at the cave wall, leaving a black char mark in the very stone.  
“Default ability is to burn. There are more that I cannot do without bringing the cave down.”  
“How did you learn to use it?”  
“It’s a matter of learning to channel that rage and wrath without becoming consumed. It takes practice and I haven’t even unlocked half of its full potential. If we survive this, then I can teach you.” He got a nod, just as the Purifier dropped the bomb that he was also Furyan and walked out into the heat of the sun to commit the most badass suicide Izuku had ever seen.

He got up and onto Tsuyoi’s back, at her prompting, as they ran off after Riddick. When he went inside, Izuku and his hellhound skirted around the guards on the inside. As Riddick fought, practically, for his life, the soldiers only watched on. When he was down, Zhylaw went in for the kill, only to be stabbed in the back by Kyra. He flung her away and she was impaled on the statue, furthering his drive to keep fighting. That was when Aereon walked up to view the battle taking place. She stood by a pillar, where a soldier stood to her right, as if guarding her. He glanced her way, meeting the woman’s eyes, before his visage started warping. She looked a touch startled, as the form of a six foot tall man shrunk to that of a small boy. He only rose his finger to his mouth to notify her that everyone had their attentions on the fight. He shouldn’t distract them. She did speak into his mind, though.  
‘Who are you?’ He gave a familiar smirk.  
‘I’m Riddick. A clone. Just call me Izuku, My Lady.’ She was caught off guard, having not been called that in many moons, since she left her own planet. He turned to face the fight, as she asked him another question.  
‘Why do you not help him?’  
‘This is his fight, not mine.’ She was silent, knowing he was right, before speaking again.  
‘How did you disguise yourself?’  
‘Wrath of The Furyans is what it’s called. Not many survivors tend to learn to control it, but...I have found that it can be...very versatile in its uses.’ For the first time in a while, the Elemental felt a sense of awe that filled her being.  
‘Incredible…’ A ghosting of a smirk crossed his lips, as they watched Lord Marshall finally fall at the hands of Riddick. He held Kyra in his arms, as she drew her final breaths, his stoic mask finally breaking enough to let a few tears seep through. As he sat upon the throne, the rest of the Necromongers bowed to him.  
“You keep what you kill…”

Izuku made himself known, by walking over to the throne and turning the young woman onto her back. He put his hand to her head, finding her skin still warm.  
“What are you doing, Izuku?” He lifted his hands, letting him watch as one covered with blue electricity and the other seemed to become that cerulean fire. The electrified one went to her head and the fire went to her chest. The flaming hand seemed to phase through her skin, directly over her heart. It wasn’t even a second later that her eyes flew open wide and she sucked in a deep breath. Her injuries healed and Izuku removed his hand, leaving her skin over her heart as a burn scar. He propped her up against the foot of the throne and flipped up his lenses, meeting brown with silver. His voice was a touch weak.  
“With concentration, you can go between your normal and shined eyes, now. There will be phantom pains for a whi...le…” He pitched forward, unconscious, as Riddick got off the throne and down to their level.  
“Kyra!”  
“I’m fine. How did he do that?”  
“Wrath of The Furyans...I have it, too, but he’s had it longer...He was able to save you...bring you back.” She brushed her hand over the side of his head.  
“How is he a Furyan?”  
“He’s a clone of me, apparently.” Riddick stood again and lifted the boy into his arms, much like a father and his son. Izuku was breathing. That was a good sign. Looked like he just exhausted himself. As he started walking into the back rooms to lay the greenette down, a figure came through the side entrance. He gestured with his head and started walking, Tsuyoi following directly behind him. As soon as Izuku was laid down, the hellhound leapt up next to him and stretched partially across his legs. What a funny sight that was...


	2. Spaced Out

About five years had passed with Riddick on the throne of the Necromongers and Izuku had grown much taller and broader, mimicking the older’s structure to the letter. Richard found him out on the balcony one night, just staring into space.  
“Izuku?” He took in a breath, like he was, subtly, startled.  
“Ah...Yes?”  
“You’ve been staring into that section of the sky for the past week.” Izuku wasn’t wearing his goggles, since it was night, so, when he turned, his eyes were seen falling to the floor and then up to matching eyes on Riddick’s face.  
“I guess I have…”  
“Is Earth in that direction?” The younger let out a little hum.  
“Yes. Approximately in that direction.”  
“Why not go back? You seem like you miss it.” The greenette shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, which had grown. It created a strip down the center that was long enough to fall into his face and obscure the bridge of his nose, but got shorter as it reached the nape of his neck, the sides shaved down to his scalp. This showed off the three, claw-like, scars that tore through both sides of his scalp, starting at the back part of his head and ending at his temples in tapered, jagged, lines.   
“I really only have one person to go back to, at this time. And she’s not even my biological mother...but...she was the only mother I ever knew...and...before I found out I was you, technically, I wanted to be a hero...but I couldn’t. The quirkless are looked down upon and usually don’t make it into the Hero Course.”  
“You have The Wrath, now. You could be a hero.” Izuku chuckled.  
“Tryin’ to get rid of me?” Riddick smirked.  
“Nah. I just want you to be happy.”  
“And who says I’m not happy here?”  
“You do. I can see it in you eyes. While you want to stay, you, also, want to go. What’s keeping you here?” Izuku sighed and let his face fall into his wrapped palms.  
“...You and Kyra.”  
“Us?”  
“Yes. You’re like my family. I don’t want to leave you…”

That was when, twenty-two year old, Kyra poked her head out into the night air.  
“You think of us as family?”  
“Of course. You’re my kickass older sister.”  
“And Riddick?” Izuku didn’t answer directly.  
“I...never had a true father...seeing as I wasn’t born. I never got to experience what it was like to have one, since my adoptive mother’s husband died a couple years before my creation. I...ended up seeing heroes as father figures, with two standing above the rest. All Might, the number one hero, and Eraserhead, an underground hero.” Riddick had been quiet through the explanation.  
“Alright. In about a week, we’re sending you to Earth.” That made them both jump.  
“Didn’t you he-” The man held up a hand.  
“We’ll be sending you to Earth...with Kyra.”  
“What about you?”  
“This ruling over the planet is making me uneasy. Besides...I have something I need to do. I’ll meet you on Earth, when I’m done.”

The week went by fast and the two were outfitted with a small ship. Izuku gave Riddick the coordinates to Earth and the exact point in Japan they’d be in, along with some advice.  
“Land where no one will find your ship and make sure you try to land at night. This is the address we, most likely, will be at. If we aren’t I’ll leave you a clue to where we are.” He nodded and cracked a little smile, as he waved. When the hatch was closing he threw out another tidbit.  
“Oh, right. When you get there, use my last name. We’re family, aren’t we?” He seemed to chuckle at their stunned expressions, through the windows. The craft took off, leaving them both in shock, as they plotted course for Earth. The trip only took two weeks in such a state of the art ship and they only needed to wait a short period of time, before night fell upon Japan. They turned off their lights, using their eyeshines to pilot through the dark. They found Musutafu’s coastline, which was cluttered with garbage and scrap, and landed in a cave that faced away from any prying eyes. They parked the ship far enough inside that any wandering explorer wouldn’t find it. They got out and Izuku started leading the way towards The Red Light District...or the border of it. The two of them scaled the stairs for three of the six levels, before the greenette came to a door that was the fifth one down. He took a shaky breath, before rapping his knuckles against it. After a couple minutes, it opened, showing a short, green haired, woman with green eyes.  
“Hi...Hi, Mom.” Tears came to her eyes, as she hugged him.  
“Izuku!” He pat her back, having grown to about five foot seven in his time away.  
“I’m sorry…” She gripped at the back of his tank top.  
“Nono! I’m sorry I kept who you are from you…” Izuku pecked her forehead.  
“No matter who I am, you have been and will always be my mom.” She broke into tears and hugged him close again, before something brushed her leg. When she saw the feline, she jumped.  
“Wh-Wh-”  
“Mom, this is Tsuyoi. And this is Kyra. She’s like my sister.” Inko ushered them in and closed the door, before the animal sniffed at the woman.

She circled her and nudged against her side and rear. She only stopped when Izuku whistled and padded over to him, sitting on her hind legs.  
“Wh…”  
“Tsuyoi is a hellhound. I...befriended her in a slam facility-Ah...A slam is a prison without real rules...a brutal place, really.”  
“Prison?!”  
“Yeah. I know. I’m not proud of the lives I had to take, but it was a necessity to ensure I survived. That’s where...I found him.” His last comment was vague, but the woman knew what he was talking about.  
“You found him?”  
“Yes. He’ll be joining us in about a year. While there, I met Kyra.” The brunette held her hand out, which the shorter shook.  
“Midoriya Inko.” Kyra gave a little smile, before slipping into Japanese.  
“It’s nice to meet the woman that raised Izuku...He...saved my life, in a way.”  
“Hm?”  
“I actually died, but he was able to bring me back.” Green eyes whipped towards the boy.  
“You have…”  
“No. I don’t have a quirk. This is an ability that alpha Furyans have. We call it The Wrath. It’s the culmination of the suffering and pain of an entire planet. Of mother and fathers and unborn children strangled with their own umbilical cords. It’s their rage...Their wrath.” He held his hands out, the blue, aura-like, flames jumping between his palms in arcs and spirals.  
“I got mine right after I left Earth. I practiced and worked with it to be able to manipulate it to my will. Two years went by before I met them and I taught Riddick to control it.” Inko, in stunned silence, glanced at Kyra.  
“A-Are you-” The younger woman shook her head with a shrug.  
“I don’t know what I am, but I’m not Furyan...even if I have the eyes...sometimes.”  
“What?” Her eyes flicked to that opalescent silver from her natural brown, making the woman gaze into them in wonder.  
“They’ve always been beautiful...no matter who they’re on…” Kyra smiled a little at that.   
“Kyra...If you’d like, you can call me either Inko or, if you want to,...Mom.” The brunette’s eyes changed back in her surprise.  
“Thank you...I...never knew my biological mother.”

It was a week or so later, the green haired woman taking both of them to get their last names changed to Riddick. Then, she enrolled Izuku back in school. His reintroduction to the system was sure to be a shock. Especially to a certain blonde.


End file.
